


All Over Again

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry has a very special present for Ginny on their tenth wedding anniversary.





	All Over Again

Ginny sat at the kitchen window in her bathrobe with her morning cup of coffee, gazing out at the vast expanse of backyard. The sun had risen above the trees that lined their ten-acre property, casting a warm glow on the Quidditch poles that Harry had erected right after they'd moved in six years ago. Gryffindor flags fluttered in the morning breeze. It always made her feel young to look out at the Quidditch pitch, and when she would watch her husband coach the junior league Quidditch team on the weekends. Occasionally she wondered what her life might have been like if she had taken up the sport professionally. 

"Mummy, can you braid my hair for me?" Eight year-old Anna approached with a brush in one hand and a hair tie in the other. She had Harry's eyes, Ginny's ginger hair, and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose.

"Of course, love, come here." She beckoned to her daughter, who bounced over to take her position standing in front of Ginny's lap. "So what should we do today? Do you want to come to the market with me and pick up a few things for dinner?"

"All right," Anna replied brightly as Ginny began to brush out her hair. "But does James have to come too?" she asked, in reference to her five year-old brother. 

"Why not, don't you want him to come?" 

"He's too loud. I like it when it's just me and you." 

Ginny suppressed a giggle. "Well if your dad is going to be home I suppose he could stay with James and the two of us could go together. But we'd have to be back before noon, since dad can't watch James during Quidditch practice." She began to expertly weave her daughter's hair through her fingers. She could have used magic, but she always preferred the hands-on approach when it came to taking care of her children. 

"How long is it until noon?"

“You tell me.” Ginny glanced up at the custom-made Weasley-Potter wall clock, which had been a wedding gift from her parents. 

“Four hours,” Anna announced confidently. “That’s a long time, right?”

"Very good, and yes it is a long time." Ginny fastened the braid, planted a kiss on her daughter's head, and directed her to her usual seat at the table which had already been set with a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. "Now, eat your cereal while I go get dressed and talk to your dad. Then we'll go." 

"Okay, mum." 

Ginny headed upstairs, pausing first at the door to James's room. Where his older sister favored Ginny, young James favored his father in almost every aspect – including, of course, his father's penchant for rule breaking and love of Quidditch. 

A mop of perpetually tousled dark hair peeked out from a mess of blankets, along with one short leg clad in orange pajamas. A small set of round-rimmed glasses sat on the bedside table next to the Quidditch lamp. Since he'd spent the entire day yesterday running around and playing with his cousins at the Burrow, it was not surprising that the boy was still asleep, the covers twisted around him. Ginny thought about fixing the blankets, but decided against it; better not risk disturbing him too soon. Although part of her wanted him to continue sleeping because she enjoyed the peace and quiet; she was still worn out from chasing him around the house the night before in what had become a regular ritual to avoid going to bed. Only the threat of not being able to watch his dad coach the Quidditch team had persuaded him to give in, nearly two hours past his bedtime.

"I'm certainly not sixteen any more," Ginny murmured. While at thirty she wasn't exactly old by a long shot, she still didn't have the stamina she'd had as a teenager. Of course having two children had made her a bit out of shape as well. She smoothed one hand over her stomach, which while it was still not paunchy by any means, and she'd lost nearly all of her pregnancy weight, it had never quite snapped back after having James. 

Harry approached from their bedroom across the hall, and peeked over her shoulder. He smelled of soap, and his damp hair tickled her cheek. "So how's our little troublemaker?"

"Dead asleep, thank Merlin. Speaking of which, would you mind keeping an eye on him this morning?" Ginny leaned into him, her head fitting comfortably beneath his chin, and he stroked her upper arms. 

"Well, I'd planned to run some errands, but…I suppose I could take him along." 

"What sort of errands?" 

Harry hesitated. "Oh, nothing special." 

"Well I'm taking Anna to the market with me, so I could take care of some things for you on the way, if you want to stay here," Ginny offered, and she turned to look at him. 

"Oh thanks, love, but I have to stop by the Quidditch Supply as well, there are a few items I need to special order for the junior team." Harry's cheeks flushed, and he gave her a kiss while tucking a strand of hair over her ear. "You enjoy some mother-daughter time." 

"All right then, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." 

"Okay, well I'm going to change, and head out. We'll be back by noon." 

"There's no rush, enjoy yourselves." 

Ginny loved her husband to death, but he couldn't keep a straight face to save his life. He always took on an evasive, boyish air whenever he had a surprise planned for her. Their tenth wedding anniversary was coming up in a few days, and she had a feeling his secretive errands had something to do with it. 

Ten years. She couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. It seemed like just yesterday that she'd been that twenty year-old bride, brimming with joy and excitement over a long future with her new husband. While her parents had lovingly cautioned her against the pitfalls of marrying young, she'd known it was the right decision; it was, after all, Harry. There would never be anyone else. 

He had proposed in the summer, three months after the end of the war. He'd taken her to the lake by Hogwarts, to the tree where they'd spent so many wonderful afternoons together before the war started; they'd had a small, simple dinner that she'd later learned had been prepared by her mother, along with glasses of wine, which at the time she'd found to be very adult, and excruciatingly romantic – up until that point she'd only ever consumed alcohol at weddings, so it had that sort of connotation for her. If she concentrated enough, even now she could hear the lake lapping gently against the shore and feel the ring sliding onto her finger. She'd never taken it off since then. One year later, to the day, they were married in a beautiful but modest outdoor ceremony at the Burrow. Naturally, Ron was Harry's Best Man, and Hermione was Ginny's Maid-of-Honor. Two years after that, Anna Lily was born, followed three years later by James Arthur. 

She and Harry hadn't talked about how many children they would have; Harry had mentioned at how he'd like to have an even dozen, and lately had been hinting how he’d like to try for a third. Being a mum was everything she'd imagined, but so much more. But as much as she loved it, sometimes she wondered if she would lose her sense of individuality – she wasn’t so much Ginny Weasley Potter, as she was Anna and James’s mum. 

When she and Harry were alone, after the kids were asleep, that was when she experienced some sense of her former, younger self; the tingle of excitement when Harry talked about Quidditch, pure joy when he smiled at her; and of course the inevitable quiver between her legs when he touched her in the way that only he could. She would always experience that thrill, when he slid inside her, filling her up, with his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth. It was, after all, Harry. She just wished there was more time for it. 

"Mum, what are you smiling about?" 

"Nothing, love. I'm just happy because it's such lovely weather and I'm with my beautiful girl," Ginny said, glancing down at her daughter as they walked hand in hand down the lane toward the main road.

Anna beamed. "You’re thinking about dad, aren’t you?" 

"Why would you ask that?" Ginny remarked, and felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. She really didn't blush all that much, except when it came to her husband. It drove her bloody crazy, but she loved it.

"Because when you smile like that and your face gets red it's because you're thinking about dad." 

"Well, he makes me very happy." 

"He makes me very happy too," Anna said. "I'm glad he's my dad, and not someone else." 

"Me too, love."

There would never be anyone else. 

* * * 

When she and Anna returned from the market shortly after eleven, Ginny was surprised to find her mum there with James; Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry owled me this morning, and asked if I'd mind coming by to stay with James. He said he had some things to do," Molly Weasley explained, as she and Ginny sat outside under the shade of a tree with cups of tea. 

They were watching Anna and James play with one of Harry's toy Golden Snitches, chasing it around the yard and making grabs at it. Anna had the quickness and dexterity of her parents, and came closest to snatching it almost every time; but inevitably the Snitch would hover just out of their reach. Yet they never seemed to tire of running after it, emitting squeals of delight with every near-miss. 

"Hm, well he said he had some errands, I just didn't think it would take this long. He has Quidditch practice in less than an hour," Ginny remarked with a sidelong glance at the empty Quidditch pitch. 

Molly leaned closer, with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, I think he's got something special planned for you," she said. 

"I figured as much," Ginny replied, smiling as she sipped her tea. Her heart gave a little flutter. 

"Because he also asked if I could come by tomorrow to watch the children while you two went out." 

"Oh did he, now?" Once again the familiar flush crept over Ginny's face, and she averted her eyes to focus on the children.

"Of course I asked him where you were going, but he wouldn't say." 

"Probably because he knew I'd try to get it out of you," Ginny remarked. "Smart man." 

"Ginny, I am so happy you married Harry. To be honest, when the war ended I didn't know if you two would be able to get back to normal again. But in the last ten years I've never seen you happier than when you're together. You have really blossomed. And you're both wonderful parents." Molly leaned over and squeezed her daughter's hand, then cast a proud eye toward her grandchildren.

"Thanks, mum," Ginny looked at her mum and felt an overwhelming surge of love. This feeling was followed almost immediately by a sense of anticipation. She and Harry would be alone, just the two of them, and from the sound of it, they'd be alone for a good amount of time. The possibilities were endless.

She could hardly wait. 

* * * 

"Harry, come on. Can I have just a little hint?" Ginny purred as she came up behind her husband. Harry stood near the window, gazing out toward the Quidditch pitch, wearing only his pajama bottoms. She wrapped her arms around his chest and brushed her lips against his neck, while her hands traveled down his front and into the waistband of his pajama bottoms. 

"Nope, not one hint." Harry straightened. She felt the stiffness between his legs in response to her touch, and heard the sharp intake of his breath when she cupped him in her hands. 

"Please?" she eased her body against his, slowly stroking his back with her breasts. 

"Gods, I hate it when you do that. You make it so hard…" 

"What, for you to keep a secret or for you to keep your dick in your pants?"

Harry grunted, arching his hips into her touch. "Both, I'd say." 

"So, are you going to tell me?" she started to stroke the length of his cock, teasing him with her fingertips.

"No. But I will say this - you're going to love where we're going. Now, how about you take off that nightgown so I can shag you to pieces?"

"Well, it looks like I win either way." Ginny grinned as he turned around. She backed up just far enough to pull her nightgown over her head; she tossed it away, and smiled with satisfaction at the sight of Harry's cock straining at the flimsy fabric of his pajamas. 

"I love that I can still do that to you," she said, running her fingers slowly along the inside seam of her panties. She enjoyed watching the desire in his eyes, the way his tongue traveled slowly across his lower lip as he tried not to pounce on her. 

"Ginny, you could stink like the bottom of a trash bin and you'd still give me a hard-on the size of a broomstick." 

"I'm not quite sure if I should take that as a compliment."

Harry lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her to the bed. Then he laid her down and got on top of her, pulling down her panties. "Oh, I think you should," he said with a grin. “Very much so.”

"All right, then, I will," she said with a smile, and he slid inside her. "Thank you so much, Mr. Potter."

"No. Thank you, Mrs. Potter." 

 

* * * 

“Keep your eyes closed.” 

“They are closed!” Ginny insisted. She leaned in closer to him as he steered the broomstick through the evening sky, with her arms curled snugly around his back as they rode to a destination he had yet to reveal. They’d been flying for about an hour, and as much as she loved to fly with Harry, she was growing antsy. 

“We’re almost there, don’t worry.” 

Not much later, Harry began to descend; despite herself, Ginny opened one eye to get a look, and what she saw made her take in her breath. They were at Hogwarts; the lake was shimmering beneath them, the castle nestled in the hills rose majestically into the sky. It was quiet and dark because the term was over, but to Ginny it had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes welled with tears. They hadn’t been there in eight years, since the rebuilding had been completed. In just three years, their daughter would be a student.

“Oh Harry,” she sighed. 

“Hey, you peeked!” he said, but she could hear the smile in his voice. When they landed, he barely had time to set down the broom before she was upon him; she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like that first time in the common room fourteen years ago. He picked her up by the waist and held her close, his tongue sliding between her lips. It was a long, exhilarating, and wonderful kiss.

“This is fantastic,” she said, leafing her fingers through his hair.

“Wait, let me show you the rest.” Harry set her down, and took her hand. “Come right over here.” He led her through a small clearing to a tree that bore their initials carved in its trunk. Beneath it was a blanket with a basket full of food, a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“Look familiar?” he said, turning to look at her. 

It was exactly the way it had looked the night he proposed. Ginny’s heart welled up in her throat; she was happier than she could ever remember. In the moonlight, with the glimmer in his eyes and the hopeful smile on his face, he almost looked nineteen years old again. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” she said, and her eyes welled up. “You are simply amazing.” 

“No love, you are amazing. Our life is amazing.” He got to one knee, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Inside it was a platinum band adorned with ten diamonds. “Happy Anniversary, Gin. Would you marry me, again?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “A million times, yes.” 

“And if you’ll have me, I’d like to marry you every ten years for the rest of your life.” 

“Harry, you are about to get so very lucky,” Ginny said, even as tears brimmed in her eyes. Harry picked her up and carried her to the blanket. 

“No, love. I already am lucky,” he said, then kissed her.


End file.
